A Hot Summer Night
by himawarui
Summary: It was a hot summer night, and Rikuo couldn't sleep. What would he do? Rikuo x Tsurara  Yuki-Onna  fic. Rated T for mild swearing and slightly suggestive theme. Fluff :3


**A Hot Summer Night**

_By kireipinku_

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and all its characters.

Pairing : Youkai!Rikuo x Tsurara all the way~

Warning: Fluff ahead. I repeat, FLUFF AHEAD. YES, FLUFF! /shot

Rated T for mild swearing and suggestive theme :3

* * *

><p>It was a hot, hot summer night. Everybody in the entire Nura household was fast asleep. Well, everyone except for the grandson of Nurarihyon. Nura Rikuo, in his youkai form, was wide awake. He was tossing and turning on his futon. A few drops of sweat could be seen on his neck.<p>

"It's too hot, dammit! I can't sleep like this." He half-screamed as he throw his blanket away. He sat on the futon and looked around. It was dark and quiet. He stood up and decided to get some fresh air outside.

He walked to his favorite place, the sakura tree. It was his favorite spot in the whole house. He was going to climb the tree when he tripped on something and fell miserably on the ground.

"Wh-What the-?" He said as he rub his hurting face. He was very surprised when he saw Yuki-Onna on the ground. He stared at her. It seems like she was asleep. He gazed at her face under the moonlight. Her white skin, her long eyelashes, her pink lips- wait, what was he thinking? It's just Yuki-Onna, but why does his heart beat so hard when he saw her? He inhaled deeply and touched her skin, it was cold. It's normal for a Yuki-Onna to have lower body temperature than humans. It felt so good against his fingers. It was an indescribable sensation, a mixture of cold, warm, and soft. His hand cupped her face and his face went closer to her's. Suddenly, Yuki-Onna opened her eyes.

"M-master? What are you doing here?" He was so surprised, he couldn't move from his position. He tried to act cool as usual.

"That's supposed to be my line. What are you doing sleeping on the ground?"

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air. Don't tell me i fell asleep!" She said as she stood up and cleaned her clothes.

"I know what you mean, it's so hot. I wonder how everybody else managed to fell asleep like this." Yuki-Onna giggled. He loved her giggles, it always made him smile. Then an idea came to his brain. He walked to Yuki-Onna and hugged her.

"M-master, what is the meaning of-this?" But he didn't move. He held her tightly and buried his face on her neck. Yuki-Onna was blushing wildly. She didn't expect her master to 'attack' her like this.

"Aaaaah. That felt great!" Rikuo said as he loosened his hold on Yuki-Onna.

"Wha-what is this?" Rikuo smiled.

"Your body temperature is lower than humans right? You're perfect for such a hot summer day."

"E-Eh- really? Does this mean I've been useful again to you, master?" He almost laughed at her delightful gaze. He can see light blushes on her cheeks. He already heard that line a few times, but it never grew old. It was his favorite line.

"Yes, Yuki-Onna. I'll be counting on you again from now on." He scooped her on his arm and carried her to his room. He laid her on his futon slowly and hugged her. He could feel her body stiffened at first, but she loosened up and returned the hug back. It felt cold, yet warm as well. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Yuki-Onna's words.

_Good Night, master. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuki-Onna was doing her laundry earlier than usual.<p>

"Yuki-Onna, come here for a moment." Yuki-Onna turned and saw Kejourou calling her.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Kejourou sighed.

"That." Kejourou pointed at Yuki-Onna's pile of laundry. Yeah, a pile of _frozen_ laundry.

"N-nothing. Ahahahaha." Yuki-Onna said, unconvincingly.

"Come to think of it, you came out from master's bedroom this morning. Did something happen between you two?" Yuki-Onna blushed at the thought of what they did last night.

"Y-You saw that?" A smirk formed on Kejourou's face.

"I saw _what_? Wait, did you 'sleep' with Rikuo-sama last night?" Yuki-Onna blushed 65402 shades of red.

"T-Technically yes, but-"

"OH MY. YUKI-ONNA, YOU SLEPT WITH MASTER RIKUO!" Kubinashi, Aotabou, and Kurotabou screamed.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke up to the sound of some guys' screaming voices. He smirked.<p>

_So they have figured it out._

Rikuo already returned to his human form. He looked at the other side of his futon and smiled. He took his glasses and changed to his usual school uniform. Rikuo went to the kitchen and saw her mother, Wakana making breakfast for the whole clan.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Rikuo. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did. How about you, mom?"

"It was so hot, I could barely sleep. I'm amazed. How did you manage to sleep last night?" Rikuo smiled.

"Well, let's just say that _I_ had my own method. Right?"

_Shut up, human. Can't you keep it to yourself?_

"Fine, fine. Suit yourself."

"Who are you talking to?" Wakana looked at Rikuo suspiciously.

"Nobody, mom. Hey, is that soup ready yet?"

Yes, it was a fine night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> : So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Badly-written? Reviews please~ :3


End file.
